A serious case of Stockholm syndrome Part 3
by bishonenslover
Summary: another chapter in the lemon series, oooh im so excited, it starts getting tense. hehe


Part 3

the next morning you awake cold and shivering you look to the spot where Zhang He was and it was empty,

"where's he gone?" you look round the tent and stand up you walk over to where your dress was discarded last night as you bend over to pick it up Zhang He comes in

"wow, if I get a view like this every time I walk in I'll leave more often" he says to your bent over form.

He puts the basin of water he was carrying down onto the floor and hands you a towel. "you need to get washed up again" he hid his face from you

"what's wrong" you put your hand on his arm

"today is the day my lord Cao Cao is coming to the main base, and I will have to present you to him, I've just been informed he is on his way" he dips his towel into the water still hiding his face

"I see" you dip your towel in and start to wash yourself. A tear rolls down your cheek and falls into the basin Zhang He grabs hold of your hand and pulls you into him so you are sitting on his lap

"my love I wish I could prevent this, I want you for myself, I don't want Cao Cao to have you, damn it" he holds you tightly to his chest, more tears roll down your cheek as you wrap your arms around him

*this is crazy, I only just met him two nights ago, and even then it was because he kidnapped me, and it seems I already have such strong feelings for him * you think as you bury your face into his chest, he puts you down and you finish washing

"here my darling" he hands you your dress and your underwear. You put on the underwear and wiggle yourself into the dress again "you look so beautiful" Zhang He looks at you with sorrow in his eyes "come on lets go" he takes you by the hand and leads you to the main base, you both walk in silence as you would just burst into tears if you tried to talk.

The main base was in the closest village, which was still quite a way away. You arrive there at about 8:00, You look up at the huge palace "wow" you say in awe, suddenly Zhang He pins you to the wall outside

"listen carefully my dear. Do everything Cao Cao tells you to do, even if you don't agree with it, just do it. Cao Cao has a low toleration for people who disobey him and doing so gets them executed. So do everything he says and keep yourself alive so … so ..." a tear appears in his eye, he grabs hold of you and pulls you into a tight embrace "so you can return to me" he manages to say

"Zhang He, I'm scared, what if I can never see you again. I don't want any other man to touch me in the same way you have" you start to cry on his shoulder

"we will be together again my dear I promise you, I will personally come and retrieve you when our purpose here is finished" he lets go of you and looks into your eyes, he holds your face in his hands and wipes away your tears with his thumbs

"I love you Zhang He" he looks shocked at your comment but takes you into his arms again and kisses you on the top of your head.

He takes you into the main hall where Cao Cao is supposed to be, immediately a servant comes up to you both "my lord Zhang He, what is your purpose at the palace?" he adresses you

"were here to see Cao Cao, I have brought this lady as entertainment for him" he gritted his teeth as he said entertainment,

"I'm sorry, my lord has been delayed and will not be here until later in the week, however she is welcome to stay with his son lord Cao Pi, I will take her to him now" he turns to walk off

"go on my dear, I will come back for you" Zhang He whispers as you walk off you hand slowly slides off his not wanting to let go. You follow the servant down the hall looking back at Zhang He until you can no longer see him.

"it seems my lord Zhang He has taken quite a liking to you, its strange, we always assumed him not interested, no woman was ever up to his 'standards of beauty' as he put it" the servant starts conversation with you but you remain quiet

*so that must have been his first time too * you think.

You and the servant both reach a big door

"beyond is my lord Cao Pi's chambers I will announce you properly" as he starts to open the huge wooden doors you feel a serge of nerves run all the way through your veins, you take a few deep breaths and compose yourself.

"my lord Cao Pi, may I present lady _, general Zhang He captured her to be entertainment for you and your father" the servant bows and walks out the door leaving you in the room with him.

"well well" he says as he gets up from where he is sitting and walks over to you "it seems ol Zhang He does know a thing or two about female beauty" he says as he circles round you. You cringe but keep your composure. "so what can you do to entertain me then?" he asks with a smirk on his face. You think for a second then it hits you

*I'm a wonderful singer * "my lord I can sing to soothe your soul, and dance for your entertainment" you say hoping that would satisfy him

"really, singing and dancing. Is that all the entertainment you can provide for me? Or is there something a little more … shall we say personal" he runs his fingers through the strands of hair that are hanging down your front. You stay quiet and look down "I see so you have been asked to provide me a different sort of entertainment, well I shall make use of you, but first I desire food. You shall perform for me while I eat" he pulls a large rope that is hanging from his ceiling, which is a bell to call his servant.

Within a few seconds a servant came to Cao Pi's chambers "yes my lord" the servant said as he bowed, you squinted at the man as there was something familiar about him but you could only see the top of his head

"bring me my dinner" Cao Pi ordered him

"yes sire" the servant quickly turned and walked out not giving you enough time to look at him.

*that man looked one heck of a lot like … no that's impossible, I don't know anyone here it can't be him * you were snapped out of your thoughts when Cao Pi turned your face towards him and stared at you.

"I hope you can do me a sexy dance while I eat my tea my dear, I like to be entertained while I eat, be ready for when I return" Cao Pi walked to his adjoining bathroom and you could hear water running

*I guess he's getting washed ready to violate me. Running away is no use, there are servants everywhere * you sighed.

Shortly a knock came at the door "I have brought your tea my lord" the same servant came in and placed the tray on the table in the room you stood and thanked the man hoping to get a better view of his face. The man looked up and your eyes widened and your jaw dropped, the servant did the same

"_ is that really you?" your eyes filled up with tears

"HOJO" you cried as you ran into his arms "Hojo, dear brother, I missed you, I thought you got killed like father." your eyes were streaming

"no I survived but they rounded up me and the other survivors when we could no longer win, some got brought to the palace, and some to the temple. I guess I was one of the lucky ones" he let out a tear

"I'm so glad you're alive Hojo, I guess you were one of the good looking ones ... by their standards at least hehe. They executed all the plain people and kept the beautiful ones as servants" your eyes were still streaming but you were so happy to see your brother again

"what are you doing with Cao Pi anyway?" he asks you, you slump your shoulders down

"I was kidnapped from home as you know, I was looked after by the most beautiful man, general zhang He, I dare say I have even fallen in love with him, and he with me. But I was kidnapped to be 'entertainment' for the general Cao Cao who is not here so I am to 'entertain' his son instead, Zhang He had no choice but to bring me here" you let out another tear but of sadness this time

"don't worry sister it will be okay I'm sure, once this siege is over you will be reunited with him again, I have to get back to the kitchen, if not I'll be punished, I'll see you soon again okay" he gives you a kiss on the cheek and walks out the door

*Hojo I'm so relieved you're alive *

you sit on the end of the bed and await Cao Pi's return.

Thank you to the people who added me to favorite author and added my stories *tears of happiness*


End file.
